Shūhei Hisagi
"Missions, editorial duties, guitar practice, etc. - all these activities keep him busy all day, but he is still a reliable youth, providing much support to the 9th division." - Tite Kubo is the Lieutenant of the 9th Division, under former Captain Kaname Tōsen. Appearance Shuhei has short, dark hair and wears sleeveless Shinigami robes, has the number "69" tattooed to his left cheek and has a set of three scars straight over his eye and down his right cheek, gained during a past Hollow attack. He also has a blue, stripe tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose over the 69. He wears what appears to be a choker around his throat, and a matching armband on his right arm. He has his lieutenant insignia tied to his left arm. He resembles Ichigo Kurosaki and Kaien Shiba to an extent, though the resemblance is obscured by Hisagi's scars and tattoos. Personality Shūhei is an extremely mature and calm individual, a state that is slightly at odds with his somewhat punk-like appearance. He usually takes responsibility, and tends to avoid violence when possible. He seems to be virtuous, much like his captain's image; their views often coincide until it is revealed that Kaname Tōsen is a subordinate of Sōsuke Aizen. He is often seen in the company of Renji and Kira. He apparently comes from the lower class, but when he is pressed for cash, he will rely on any free food source available, including one provided by someone as obtuse and snotty as the lieutenant of the Second Division, Marechiyo Ōmaeda. He is also just as perverted as the other male Shinigami, usually when Rangiku Matsumoto is concerned. Several omake chapters show that he sometimes fantasizes about rescuing her. Shūhei has stated that he does not like the shape of his Zanpakutō's Shikai release, as it looks like something meant to take life. He also fears his sword's power, to him its something of a sign of respect to battle for justice as well as a testament to the true strength of ones character. Shūhei was probably taught this by his former captain, given the latter's "follow the path with the least bloodshed" creed, indicating a reasonable closeness between the two. In the absence of captain Tōsen, not only the leadership of his division, but also the chief editorial position of Seireitei Communication weighs on him. In what little free time he has, he likes to practice on a guitar that he found on one of his missions to the human world and brought back to Soul Society. As members of his division found his practice annoying, he tended to do it in the mountains of Rukongai. He received proper guidance at last in the handling of the instrument from Yasutora Sado after the Ryoka Invasion. His dream is to form a band. He has a new serial article running in Seireitei Communication, titled "Please Teach Me! Shūhei Sensei!!", but it did not manage to get popular yet. It is also known that he cooks well, and his favorite food is Vienna sausage, while he dislikes sea urchin. History Approximately 100 years before the current story line, a younger Shūhei is seen, along with other children, escaping from a Hollow attack in Rukongai. Not long after, they are saved by Kensei Muguruma and the 9th Division. After being saved from the attack, Kensei tries to cheer Shūhei up (albeit with a slightly scary, demanding manner) and asks his name. As Kensei and the others continue their work, Shūhei sees a tattoo of the number "69" on Kensei's chest, which gives him the inspiration to get the same tattoo on his cheek. Shūhei Hisagi was a famous Shinigami even before he became a seated officer. Shūhei was already taking missions from the Gotei 13 even though he was still a student of the Shinigami Academy. During his last year of study (the sixth) Shūhei is assigned, along with two of his classmates, to lead a field lesson on performing the Konsō with Freshman Class One, the class which Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, and Momo Hinamori were members of. All went well until the end of the lesson, when a group of giant Hollows took the class by surprise. Both of Shūhei’s classmates are killed, and he orders all the freshmen to run as he tries to hold off the Hollows until help arrives. However, he is quickly overpowered, and if Hinamori, Kira, and Renji had not turned back, Shūhei would have died then and there. Backup arrives in the form of Captain Aizen and his then Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru. The scars on Shūhei’s face were acquired in that incident. Izuru Kira mentions that Shūhei failed the entrance exam for the academy twice. However, his talent allowed him to become a seated officer in the Gotei 13 without having to pass additional tests in the end. Synopsis Soul Society Arc Shūhei initially is seen as one of several Shinigami who notice the confrontation between Ichigo Kurosaki and gatekeeper Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Knowing of the power of the gatekeeper, he merely just leaves it to him to keep the intruders out. Before Rukia’s execution, Shūhei accompanies his captain Tōsen and the captain and vice captain of the Seventh Division, Sajin Komamura and Tetsuzaemon Iba, to confront Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the Eleventh Division because Kenpachi is assisting the ryoka. Though Kenpachi claims that he can take on all four and assumes the others have gone ahead. However, he is surprised to discover his third and fifth seat officers have remained behind to challenge the two vice captains. Kenpachi grants permission for Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa to fight Iba and Shūhei. They lead their opponents away from the captains in order to avoid getting in the way. Ikkaku takes Iba and Yumichika takes Shūhei. In the beginning of the fight, Shūhei is winning, and chides Yumichika for thinking a fifth seated Shinigami could defeat a lieutenant. However, Yumichika turns the tables by releasing his Zanpakutō, which, until that point, was completely unknown to Shūhei. The next time we see him, he is collapsed in exhaustion and disbelief, saying "I didn’t know a Zanpakutō like that even existed...", stating that it is possible that Ayasegawa might have used his second shikai ability. Yumichika rejoins Kenpachi after his captain is done battling, and he looks more full of energy than when he began. Shūhei is devastated by the news that Tōsen is a traitor to Soul Society. In the aftermath of Sōsuke Aizen’s retreat into Hueco Mundo he visits the grave of Tōsen’s friend, and encounters Komamura, one of Tōsen’s best friends. They swear to each other that they will save Tōsen from himself and his crazed sense of justice. After that the Tenth Division Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto sees him and invites him to drink with her and Kira, who is already passed out. Shūhei accepts the invitation only to find that Kira needs some serious attention and Rangiku is just ignoring him so she can keep drinking. Arrancar Arc During the events of the Arrancar arc, Shūhei is seen to have taken over the duties of his captain as an acting replacement. He comments to Jūshirō Ukitake that he never expected a captain's duty to be very difficult as Kaname Tōsen hardly asked anything of his subordinates. Ukitake later comments that Shūhei is still recovering from the fact that his captain was a traitor. Fake Karakura Town Arc When Aizen along with his top three Espada attack the fake Karakura Town, he along with Yumichika, Ikkaku Madarame and Izuru Kira are left to protect the four pillars that keep the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. After slaying some Hollows sent to destroy his pillar, he begins a battle against one of Barragan Luisenbarn's Fracción, Findor Carias. After a short time of fighting, he notices his opponent is only fighting at the level of a fifth seated officer. After making the statement, Findor becomes pleased that he passed his "test" and then starts breaking off pieces of his mask, becoming stronger every time. Shūhei eventually becomes tired, something that the Arrancar finds odd, having precisely judged the strength of a proper lieutenant. He then decides to end the fight by releasing his resurrection. After a short fight with the Arrancar having the upper hand, Shūhei releases his Zanpakutō, evening the odds greatly. Shūhei then talks about fearing his sword, something that Findor does not grasp. As the fight goes on however, Findor breaks off another 40% of his mask (90% in total) which he claims to be the power of a captain. Despite this, Shūhei cuts his released form in half while criticizing his lack of fear for his power, a lesson that was taught by his former captain. Shūhei, now claiming Findor to be his equal, finishes him as he tries to run away. After this, he is alerted by one of the pillars falling. He then makes a timely appearance, along with Izuru, to save Hinamori from the "pet" of Halibel's Fraccion's, Allon.Bleach Chapter 336 Shuhei tells Izuru to tend to Hinamori's and Matsumoto's wounds. Izuru reluctantly agrees and swoops off, Shuhei begins battle with Allon. Shuhei started by using the kido spell Hado 11, (Tsuzuri Raiden). Allon fell over and seemed paralysed. Shuhei than found out that kido was the beast's weakness. He then tied up Allon using the chains of his sword, Kazeshini to tie up Allon, then proceded to defeat him. However before he could, Allon broke out of Kazeshini's chains easily. Shuhei then tried his best to dodge Allon, however Allon got to his feet and grabbed him by the chest. Allon stretched his mouth wide and prepared to swallow Shuhei. Just then, Tetsuzaemon Iba arrived at the scene to save Hisagi. Sensing no reaction from Allon, Iba moved in for the kill, but was counter by the a large cero from Allon, defeating Iba. Allon crushed Hisagi with his fist and flung his limp body aside. With Hisagi and Iba down, Allon moved towards Kira. Just as all seemed lost, Commander- General Yamamoto arrived and stabbed Allon with his cane.Bleach Chapter 337 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Not approving of his zanpakutō's shikai form, Shuhei has trained to become especially skilled at swordsmanship so he would not have to rely on it. His skills are great enough to regularly fight opponents with released Zanpakutō while his remains sealed, only relying on his own zanpakutō's released form as a last resort. Flash Steps Expert Kidō Practitioner Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, it looks like a regular katana with an octangular tsuba. Shūhei has been seen carrying his Zanpakutō both at his waist and on his back. *Shikai: Kazeshini's Shikai command is . When released, it takes the form of two kama-like weapons, each with two blades curving both directions, connected by a long chain. While in this form he is highly adapt at spinning the handle and blade of both scythes with the chain, and fighting at a distance. Although he dislikes the shape of his weapon because it is shaped like something meant to take life, he is extremely proficient in wielding them; he uses them as projectiles and controls them at range through moving the chain to make the weapons' paths unpredictable. He is also seen using the chains as tools to tie up enemies, as demonstrated in his battle against Allon *Bankai''': Not Yet Revealed/Achieved References Navigation Hisagi Hisagi Hisagi Hisagi